The present invention relates to tiered seating systems, and more particularly to stadium seating.
Tiered seating systems are widely used in venues to provide each seated person with a generally unobstructed view of a stage, a screen, a performance area, a field, or the like. These venues include auditoriums, theaters, sports arenas, classrooms, and churches. The tiered seating includes rows of seats with each row being higher than the row directly in front of it. Thus, people sitting in the seats have better views than they would if the seats were all on the same level.
One particularly useful type of tiered seating is known as “stadium seating.” Such seating is constructed using foam blocks, metal brackets, metal risers, and concrete. The foam blocks are stacked in a desired configuration providing the tiers. The risers are secured to the tiered foam blocks using the brackets with each riser spaced from the front of each tier. The risers provide a concrete form that remains an integral part of the construction after the concrete is cast. The top of each riser is secured to the top of the associated block using the brackets, which are attached to the riser and anchored in the block. Concrete is cast on top of the foam blocks and into the space between the risers and the foam blocks to complete the structure. After the concrete cures, seating is attached to the tiers.
Because the concrete is relatively heavy, it exerts a considerable force on the riser away from the blocks. The gage of the steel riser therefore is preferably sufficiently heavy to prevent the riser from visible bowing or otherwise deforming under the weight of the concrete. Consequently, the riser is relatively heavy and relatively expensive.